Future Fire Emblem
by gamefreek321
Summary: Put to sleep to remain youthful Michiah, Sothe, and Ike awake to find another war between laguz and humans 1000 years in the future. Now them and their friends must come back and save the world 1 final time. Chapters coming fast. Please read and review.
1. New Age, New Technology

Summary: Put to sleep to remain youthful Michiah, Sothe, and Ike awake to find another war between laguz and humans 1000 years in the future. Now them and their friends must come back and save the world 1 final time.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FE characters.

The Future Fire Emblem Ch 1 A New Age, New Technology

Miciah awoke from the deep sleep the goddess of Chaos put her in. She had restored order to the world along with Sothe who also had just awoken. She let the Goddess use her body as a vessel. The sleep was to let her live longer and retain her youthfulness and see a world she made. When she awoke 1000 years later she saw nothing she recognized. There were buildings and people with guns and in cars. She wasn't used to any of this and didn't know what any of these things were. She found she was in a glass case and looked around their were men in black suits with guns and all kinds of ancient artifacts. Her brother had awoken in the case next to hers it seemed they were in a historical museum. They saw paintings of laguz all along the wall. Sothe unsheathed his knife which luckily was still on him and broke though the case. Sirens went off and guards rushed toward the casing. Michiah found she still had her magic tome and as well broke out of the case. "Sothe," she shouted coming out of the case. " Miciah let's get out of this place wherever it is," He said looking around at all of the things he saw. The guards came running guns pointed at the to awaken heroes. When they got their all of them gasped and went bow to the two heroes. "We have to find Ike," they both agreed. Ike also fought to save the world from chaos so he was also put to rest but awaken 10 years before, the Ragnall still in his grasp.


	2. Start of War

**Chapter Note: 2 things: 1. this concept of modern Fire Emblem, I'm totally new to this. I don't know if anyone tried it before but if so let me read it please. 2. Please review give me some feedback on this PLEASE.  
**

Ch 2: The Start of War

In the Daien castle everyone was bustling about in preparation for the Kings announcement. He was going to announce his new plan for war and his plot to eradicate the Laguz. He wasn't the real King, but few knew the truth. Anyhow his word was still the highest in Daien and no one would ever oppose it even the few that knew he wasn't the rightful ruler. The night came quick and everyone came to the King's hall.

He drew everyone's attention by hitting his glass,"This is the start of a new era, an era with technology that can finally destroy the Laguz once and for all. Those Senate rats in Beginion wish to side with the beast, but we shall not allow our greatest plan in Daien history be opposed. We shall strike Beginion first and get rid of the bigger treat then strike the beast when their allies are gone."

The ball went on for a while after the speech everyone eating and drinking with out a care in the world.

After the King left the ball to rest in his quarters one of his servants approached him, " Sir, their has been reports of Miciah the Silver Haired Maiden of old and her friends coming out of their rest. Sir, if I may add if she arrives in Daien the few that know she is the true ruler, like me and you, may come forward to have Miciah regain the throne."

He laughed in a deep bellowing manner, " Simple then destroy her before she arrives."

The King left his room and a chill ran down the servants spine making him think this was a bad idea. Then from the dining area a crash came then only screams came.


	3. Ike's Wrath

**Chapter note: This has good action scene I mean Ike goes beast mode**

Ch 3: Ike's Wrath

The King woke with a start. He had just fallen asleep when he heard the ruckus from the dining room. He ran out of his room just barely getting in to his King wardrobe when the people noticed him.

"The King will help us," They all chanted together.

The King called his guard to his side. Ten men in great blue military uniforms now stood at his side. They all pulled automatic silent pistols off the wall. Then off in the distance the King saw a glimpse of A blue haired warrior with a great fighter and paladin at his side.

"It's him, Ike the great warrior, he's the one wrecking the banquet," the King shouted to his guard.

Ike brought up his sword and charged at the two veteran guardsman. His first attack missed the solider by a few seconds, but then came around with a side slash that hit the guard directly below his left leg. The guard screamed in pain and fell at the feet of a great white horse. Oscar stuck his lance though the other veteran guard and in a cry of pain fell next to the other guard. Now the royal guest were worried muttering to each other saying stuff about Ike. Boyd cut through two guards with one great sweep of his axe. Then out of nowhere an arrow came flying through the heart of another guard. Rolf the green haired archer was on a balcony shooting down at the few guards left to defeat.

Oscar and Boyd, in unison shouted to Ike, "Ike it's Rolf he's on the balcony." Then the sound of gunfire filled the room, but the guards were in such a panic they shot without aiming and only hit the roof and walls of the Great Daien palace. Ike ran up to the confused guards and cut through three of them with ease. Two arrows came from the balcony at high speeds and hit two guards each in the head. Ike saw a clear path to the Daien King and took his opportunity. He ran as fast as he could make his feet move and with a great leap reached the balcony which the great King was on.

"I am Ike from Crimea and I demand an audience with the King of Daien," Ike said not being even slightly fazed by standing in front of the ruling authority of Daien.

" So be it then," he replied.


	4. The War Confrence

Chapter note: Short Chapter here should Ike be the main character and I kill off Michiah or what?

Ch 4 The War Conference

The King and his most trusted guards walked into his chambers, Ike following behind.

" Well," Ike started, " Queen Elincia wishes not to get involved in your upcoming plan of war, so we think the best way to not get involved is to stop it now."

" The laguz need to be killed and no one will stop me," The King laughed, an evil laugh.

" Michiah is the true queen of Daien so if you don't stop the war we will be forced to help her get to the Daien throne, and end the war quick," Ike told the King sternly.

" Whether you get involved or not the war will go on," the King told Ike, Now guards get them all out of my sight."

Ike returned to Crimea a few days after not bearing any good news. When he arrived he met Geoffrey at the front gates.

" Ike, Michiah has been captured and is scheduled to be executed in 3 days," Geoffrey pleaded.


	5. The attacks on Crimea begin

Ch 5 The attacks on Crimea begin

" What," Ike screeched, " we have to help her."

" Well then lets move," shouted Geoffrey to his guards.

Ike and a few others from Crimea arrived at the border of Daien in merely 1 day. They had run in to a few Daien troops but nothing Ike and his band couldn't handle. To help rescue Michiah Ike brought along Boyd, Geoffrey, Oscar, Soren, and Rolf. Titania was still on this mission that her and Soren went on. They decided to camp at a new town recently built called Alagoth. It seemed abandoned though. There were plenty of buildings and tall skyscrapers. But it seemed there were no cars moving. They found a old rundown house but it still had power. Ike was outside taking first guard while the others slept. He spotted something in the distance. He could only make out very vague shadows. They looked like people though. He called out Geoffrey and in hushed tones they spoke of what they could be. In the end they figured it was about 30 Daien troops.

He called out to the others telling them to get battle ready. They dressed and got their weapons ready. Rolf took position with Soren above the building so they could easily pick off troops and cause chaos. While Rolf and Soren caused chaos from the roof, Oscar and Geoffrey would ride out and scout for more troops and kill any troop in the way. Ike and Boyd would take out ground troops in all of the havoc. And here came the troops.

They marched forward in red bulletproof vest, with there gun in hand. Rolf started by taking to troops out with his arrows followed by Soren striking down another with a lightning spell. Rolf and Soren kept on until finally the last 20 or so started shooting trying to find the guys shooting at them. It was to late through. Soren and Rolf had fell back to the first floor of the building. By the time they got to the lower floor Oscar and Geoffrey already took off.

Oscar rode to the left side of the city street while Geoffrey took the right. There were little troops that paid any attention to them giving them little to worry about. Every couple of seconds they would charge in killing another soldier. It wasn't hard to avoid them considering they were all shooting toward the building. They finally got past the soldiers and started looking for more but couldn't find any. They knew if they stayed to long more would come. They rushed back towards the battle as swift as possible.

Ike was not concerned by the guns he ran in as soon as Oscar and Geoffrey left with Boyd trailing shortly behind him. The troops were getting back together, but Ike just charged in and attacked slashing through most soldiers. Boyd hitting all the ones Ike missed. The battle lasted only an hour before all the soldiers were dead, but they could see more on the way.

Geoffrey turned to Ike and said, " Well that went smooth."


	6. Daien Slavery

Ch 6 Daien Slavery

Michiah awoke at the crack of dawn like always. She got off the cold stone floor her bed was on. She took off her ragged, torn, dirty nightgown, And put on her short brown skirt and torn shirt. Her hair was a mess and she hadn't bathed in days. Her room was in the west slave room, it was damp, cold and stone rocks made up the room. She left her room and reported to the King at once. He was sitting on his throne with his crown above his head eating food like he was the only person that counted in the world.

" Your highness how may I serve you," Michiah asked.

" Well your schedule is in your room, now off," The King demanded her.

She walked off in a fast paced run because if not the king would use one of his several cruel punishments. They weren't anything you would enjoy. The King would torture you anytime you do something wrong. Michiah had gone trough several of them. She looked at her schedule and went off to do the things she had to do for that day. If she wasn't done by sundown the king began his torture session. Her first thing was to clean the bird pooh off the castle roof with her bare hands. Then she had to draw the king's bath water. The next thing was to serve the king his lunch and then feed it to him. After that she had to scrub down the castle walls and floors. That was pretty much her day. So off she went to do her work.


	7. The Execution

Ch. 7 The Execution

The morning came all to early. This was the morning that the execution would take place. Michiah had finally lost all hope that someone would save her. They were going to have the execution in the courtyard in front of the Daien keep. She reported to the King for her slave work that morning but all he said was get ready for the execution. The truth was the King was sad he was losing one of his best slaves ever. He knew it was for the better though. If she remained alive she might try to retake the throne.

Ike and the crew were having some rough time with the Daien soldiers. They had stopped in several towns all abandoned. It seemed everyone went to see the Silver Haired Maiden executed. They all managed to survive with little damages because they were so strategic. They knew this was the day of the execution and it must be stopped. The air was cold and it was raining making it hard to travel.

Michiah was staring her torture session everyone around watching closely. She was getting hit with tasers and sprayed with pepper spray. The pain was grueling. Everyone around her was laughing as again and again she fell to the ground throughing up on the courtyard grass. She had already been shot in both legs and arms. Her arms and legs were bleeding bad. They were going to use a method of burning alive. They were going to hang her by her arms and light the fire to were it would burn her legs first and go up. They would continue to lower the rope until she was gone.

Sothe was in the trees waiting for the right moment to move. Michiah was already unconscious and they were hanging her up now. Sothe knew they would wait till she was conscious before lighting the fire. He looked at Nolan down the road and gave him the cue to move in. Leonardo was also up in the tree giving Edward the signal to move in as well. Sothe in one swift movement dropped from the tree and moved in through the crowd.

They lit the Fire and it began singing Michiah's feet. She immediately woke up, but stayed completely silent. She was about to die. Sothe crept up behind a guard and silently waited. Suddenly with a whistle through the air an arrow hit the wire she was dangling on. She fell like she was going straight in the fire. She screamed but was cut short as Sothe ran up, rolled, and jumped right over the fire to catch Michiah.

" It's alright," He whispered to Michiah.

Nolan and Edward ran out of the the crowd to hit a guard in the back with his axe, and Edward with his sword. Michiah got to her feet and chanted a spell that blinded the guards giving The Dawn Brigade enough time to flee the area without getting noticed. They found Ike and metup with him to travel back to Crimea.

Chapter note: hope you guys like this chapter.


	8. The Reunion

Ch 8 Reunion

Ike saw 5 figures off in the distance. He made out 4 men and one Woman. He saw flowing Silver hair coming from the girl. She looked weak and frail. She was almost out of energy. He also saw one of the men had short green hair and he carried a dagger. They were traveling rather quickly. He saw them approaching and quickly got into a battle ready stance. But as they came in to view it happened to be Michiah and the Dawn Brigade.

"Sothe, Michiah its you, your all right," Ike shouted joyfully.

" Thanks to Sothe," Michiah said hugging Sothe.

" Sothe, how did you escape," Ike questioned.

" Well I saw the troops coming from the road ahead and we knew we were outnumbered," Sothe said.

Flashback

The troops were on the march. They had heard rumors from several of the bustling cities Michiah, the true heir to Daien, was in this area. Sothe was sweating, the troops were marching in their direction. There red bulletproof vest and guns shone in the sunlight. The soldiers moved in on them. Michiah barely shifted her position rustling the branches. The troops pulled their guns to the trees. Sothe and Michiah were outnumbered. Sothe came out of the trees stabbing his knife through a troop and retreated back to the trees. They went in to the tree's and tased Michiah.

After she got up she told Sothe, " Run."

Then she blacked out and was swiftly carried away by troops.

End Flashback

" Michiah, what happened to you?" Ike questioned.

Michiah answered, " Well the King enslaved me until the day of the execution."

Flashback

She was on the Granite roof of the castle. The sun was blazing and Michiah was in her short slave skirt and shirt. She was getting severely sun burnt. She wasn't hands and knees getting scrapes and bruises on her knees. She had no scrub brush or scraper. She had to clean off all the bird pooh on the roof with her bare hands. She grabbed some and moved it to a pile over to the side. She had gotten it all off the roof finally. Her hands were filled with disgusting bird pooh. She washed her hands and moved on to her next job.

She had gotten to the King's royal bathroom and it was time for his bath. She began to pour the water. The King arrived as soon as she was done getting the bath ready. He began to getting in the bathtub and then dismissed Michiah.

The king was waiting for his lunch. Michiah came in with her slave outfit on carrying a tray of food with all kinds of fruit. She inched closer to the King his mouth opened. She gently put a grape in the King's mouth. She continued to feed the King until the food was all gone.

Now Michiah could rest. She made her way back to her room used the bathroom and took a shower. She had to go on to her next duty.

Finally she had to scrub down all the walls of the castle. She got her scrub brush and went off. She went to each wall in all the castle making it spotless. By the end of the day she was to tired to shower or anything.She collasped on the bed and fell asleep. End Flashback

" Sounds rough and grueling," Ike said feeling sorry for Michiah, " Well let's headto Crimea to plan out our next tactic."


	9. Clash with the Daein Army

Ch. 9 Clash with the Daien Army

Upon arrival in Crimea it seemed that somehow the Daien army managed to invade Crimea. Ike and the others had no time to talk. It seemed Bastian, Marcia, and Makolov were already fighting. Most of the Crimean soldiers were shot down not expecting a surprise attack from Daien. They had only managed to take out half of the force that Daien brought. Marcia stabbed her lance through one of the Daien soldiers gathering around her. They started to shoot at her but she rapidly took to the sky flying as high up as possible. She managed to get out of range just in time as bullets flew right under her.Down on the ground Bastian repeatedly casted lightning spells at troops. Makolov struck his silver sword through the chest of a soldier. The Crimean's didn't have much though.

Ike ran in to the midst of the fight and stabbed one of the many soldiers with his blessed sword the Ragnall. The rest of the gang followed his lead. Sothe ran up behind a soldier and stuck the sharp stiletto knife under his neck. In a swift motion he cut though his neck and went on to kill the next one. The troopers continued to shoot with well aim but, Ike's group was to quick. Leonardo and Rolf shot down troops from the back of the battlefield. Michiah and Soren met up with Bastian and started casting spells every which way.

The Daien general found Ike and challenged him to a duel. Ike ran up to the general and slashed toward his leg, but general Lienders was to good for that he took a quick step back and shot at an unbalanced Ike. Ike used his sword to push himself off the rocky ground and did a double back flip. The general threw one of his grenades. Ike noticing the glowing red dote and unusual beep he decided to avoid it by jumping up and getting swept up by Marcia and her Pegasus. The grenade exploded in a fiery burst.

" Thanks Marcia," Ike shouted thankfully.

" That was close, be more careful," Marcia shouted as she let him down.

Lucia rushed outside, her sword in hand. Behind her Renning followed ready to fight as well. The gunfire was heavy and Crimeans were dead on the ground. Upon entering battle Lucia was shot in her left leg. Thankfully it only skimmed it. The pain was harsh, but she managed to pull through and rush in on the troop that fired at her cutting off his arm. Blood spewed on the ground from his arm and then fell over with a sword in his chest. Lucia pulled out the sword and charged the next one. Renning drew his axe and attacked a nearby troop read to fire on Bastian.

The battle was dragged out for another hour or so, then the hectic screaming and shooting died down as the surviving troops pulled away. Most troops of Crimea's soldiers were dead and Ike an them hurt pretty badly. Blood filled their armor and robes. They all retreated back to the castle to talk about their next battle plan and get healed.


	10. Gallia gets attacked

Chapter 10 Gallia gets attacked

Skrimir was sitting on his throne waiting on his advisor. His throne had several paintings of lions and other laguz. The room was silent and several of his servants left.

His war advisor rushed in the room huffing and puffing, "Sir the Daien army has breached our front guard."

"Ranulf, I knew this was coming soon, but I had no idea it would be this soon. Send the second battalion and I want you to lead them in." Skrimir told him seeming worryless even though worry filled his being.

" Yes Sir," he replied rushing out getting the troops ready.

The troops were lined up. They were also with the times as well. They had mechanized stun claw attachments. ( think tasers built in to their claws.) They also wore new battle armor that was more bulletproof than regular armor. The troops rushed into the battlefield. The guns started firing and, in a few seconds several of the laguz were either dead or or severely injured. The remaining troops went laguz form and pounced on one of the unaware troops. The others pulled out a machine gun and started to fire at several of the laguz. Fortunately, for the laguz the shooter had horrible aim. He started to hit his own troops out of panic and with several cries of pain the Daein troops started to fall by their own comrades. Ranulf lept into action and killed the one firing the machine gun. The troops finally decided to attack the troops instead of them selves. The laguz thinking they had won started to leave. Unaware the troops regained their sense shot an hit a few of them. They turned in a swift jolt and struck to of the troops. Using their stun claws they managed to hit one of the the troops in his bulletproof vest. The stun claw managed to make all of his joints lock up and he came in with a lethal strike from his claw. Some of the other laguz had poisonous claws which they used on the remaining troops. The Daein troops weren't that untrained though. They turned and killed most of the laguz in a horribly gruesome battle.

Ranulf shouted to the remaining laguz, " Retreat."

The laguz ran back to the nearest town not expecting a follow up Daien attack. But in the next few seconds the rest of the Daien troops barged in and thoroughly searched every house for the laguz. The Daien troops shot down everyone in cold-hearted rage. They found some of them and killed them. Ranulf was the only one left and he ran in defeat. But the troops followed and ran Ranulf to the nearest forest. He was cornered with no way out.


	11. GetaWay

Ch 11 Getaway

The night was growing old and Skimir began to worry. He began to wonder what had happened happened to Ranulf. He was getting impatient. He heard about the battle at the border's of Gallia and Crimea. He had heard no one made it out alive, but he knew Ranulf wouldn't fail that easily. Suddenly in a burst of wind a blue cat Laguz ran through the door.

" Ranulf, you're alive," Skimir said happy to see his old friend again.

Flashback

The troops surrounded the Laguz. He was sweating, nervous. He didn't know if he could actually make it out alive. He had to try, if not he would be killed any way. He shifted back to to his laguz form in a few seconds. The guns started going off. Ranulf jumped over one of the troops and in a swift second jolted back to make his claws go fight through the troop. They continued to shoot at Ranulf, who using the trees managed to avoid them. He did get skimmed by a few which cased him to bleed from his sides. Ignoring the pain, he ran towards the troops and took each one down in a strategic method using the trees and has abnormal speed. He was tired and their were still troops left. He fled to the castle at a swift pace.

End Flashback

The troops barged in the castle gates guns at ready. Skimir got ready to attack but with screams of death the troops fell. Ranulf saw a faint figure, then their were two more and finally they had about ten hawk like figures striking from above.

Tibarn landed and reverted to his normal form right next to King Skimir, " Skimir, nice to see you again."

" Nice to see you to Bird King," Skimir replied in the same tone.

In a mere minute all the troops were dead at the castle gate.

Chapter note: hope you liked that little Hawk suprise.


	12. Sanaki Awakened

Ch 12 Sanaki Awakened.

Chapter note: obviously this is moving to Beginion.

Sanaki approached the rising gates of her sparkling palace. Her appearance hadn't changed. Her purple hair was still flowing in the wind. She walked up to one of the guards. His vest had plenty of badges and other things that made him look very official. He had his rifle in hand ready to fire. She approached him in a casual manner. He raised his rifle slowly, and as she approached he shot. Sanaki startled took a quick leap side ways, allowing the bullet to barely scrape her leg. She took out her magic tome and cast the spell Cyembiline. The flames disintegrated the guard.

The senators of Beginion sat in a black room filled with old paintings and statues of old rulers.

The oldest one stood up and shouted, " How does the army fair in battle"

The younger one as well stood up and yelled, " The army is getting pushed back to the borders of Beginion. We have to send in reinforcements, or the army will die. And now with all of the rulers of old awakening, Daien and Crimea will be in turmoil."

At that moment the door to the conference room swung open and Sanaki rushed into the room. "Are you trying to kill me," she yelled at the senators. The senators were speechless.

" We are greatly sorry, my dear empress ," The elder senator, Jonathan, told her in the most calm voice he could muster. The senators were still in shock from the surprise. They figured after all of those years she was dead.

"Sanaki, I mean empress, how did you survive?" The younger one, John asked still stunned.

" Well I almost didn't," her referring to the guard almost killing her, " but I was only put to sleep to see a new age where human and laguz would be at peace. And now I obviously see that that didn't happen. How is the army fairing in the battle?"

" Well your highness the army has been pushed back by a surprise attack on the camp by Daien troops. The Daien army has also attacked Crimea." A black robed senator replied.

" Who might you be?" Sanaki questioned the man. " I'm the war advisor, your highness," He answered politely.

" Well then send some troops to Crimea, and I will go fight Daien myself.," Sanaki ordered.

" As you wish your Highness," The black robed senator, Daniel, replied.


	13. Crimea takes the offensive

Ch 13 Crimea takes the Offensive

Everyone gathered in the throne room to discuss the battle plan with the Daien forces. Ike and his company were their along with Crimea's Highest battalion of troops.

Ike's group consisted of: Ike, Mist, Soren, Rolf, Oscar, and Boyd. Titania, Volke, and Mia were out on another assignment. ( I'll get to that next chapter)

Crimea's legion consisted of: Geoffrey, the head of the Royal knights, and Renning, co-leader of the Royal Knights. Marcia, head of Flying units. (planes and such) Makolov head of ground troops. Lucia and Bastian were there as well. Astrid and Keiran also attended this meeting.

( I'm going to do this in a different style because so many people will be talking)

Elincia: "Excuse me, I would like to say that our army has received additional reinforcement's from Beginion. I believe Daien won't be pleased to here this."

Soren cut in: "I believe as the strategist for The Greil Mercenaries that our best plan would be to attack Daien with our additional reinforcements."

Ike seemed opposed to the plan: " Soren shouldn't we get reinforcements from Gallia."

Soren: " Gallia seems to have gotten attacked by Daien already as well. They got reinforcements from Tibarn and the Bird Sub-Humans. Daien is planning to attack all of us individually instead of a group.

Elincia replied in a soft but sturdy voice: Soren we need more troops though.

Soren: We can win this, we need our strongest troops though.

These people volunteered to attack at the castle. Ike, Soren, Boyd, Oscar,Geoffrey, Marcia, Renning, Mist, Rolf, and Lucia. The others volunteered to stay and guard the castle.

The meeting continued with Bastian: So you really believe we can win this?

Soren replied back: Why do you people have no faith in strategy. Listen here's what we'll do. Soren spread out the map on the wall: We'll have our main force go to the point were Beginion is over here on the border of Daien and Beginion. Then we'll have our small force attack their capital. Their army will be to busy with the large force converging on their borders. They will most certainly have an elite guard by the castle. It's that simple.

Geoffrey: Okay well those of you in our small group we move tomorrow. Get ready.


	14. Attacking the Capitol

Ch 14 Attack the Capital Chapter note: 1. Sorry this took so long, I just started school so, It might take me a while but haven't given up on fan fic. Please give me time. 2. I want to thank my reviewers, Thanks for reading and I will keep posting so please don't stop reading. Please you can review without an account so please take 2-3 minutes to write a review if you read this. 3. I don't know a lot about guns, so if I say "he took out a machine gun," or "bazooka," or "pistol" please bare with it. Hope you enjoy.

Ike ran forward to meet the oncoming troops. His allies fanned out on the side of him. Rolf and Soren stayed behind to attack from afar. Upon arrival at the battlefield their were already arrows flying. Rolf was clearly instructed to wait till Ike attacked before firing. Ike took a swift look at the tree Rolf was positioned in and saw Rolf hadn't had his bow drawn yet. He looked to the adjacent tree and caught a glimpse of a red-haired marksmen. It was Shinon! Gatrie was already on the move, is lance in hand. Then Ike heard a loud screeching noise coming from above. He saw a black wyvern hovering above. Haar was here! Then in a furious slash a soldier fell to the hands of a green haired swordsmen. Stefan! Ike followed his former allies lead.

Ike led the attack, his sword drawn. The first wave, consisted of the most elite troops in the castle, and their were about 20. The soldiers had their guns drawn, but they couldn't find a clear shot in all the panic. Ike pushed the sword through the soldier closest to him. In another swift motion he brought the sword around to cut down two more troops. Boyd ran out from behind Ike managing to strike down three more troops. Rolf and Shinon were able to take down 4 or 5 troops using all of their arrows. Haar managed to use his hand axe to defeat another troop from the sky. Stefan and Geoffrey were attacking from the left flank. They drove the troops toward the center battlefield. Gatrie and Soren followed the lead of Steran and Geoffrey, attacking the right flank. They attacked quickly and defeated two waves of 35 troops.The mercaneries were tired and more troops were emerging from the stone keep.

Slowly General Leinders proceeded forward, with about ten troops at his side. Ike told his men to standby and wait for the signal to attack. Rolf being so far off didn't know what Ike was doing. He got his bow ready and aimed to fire. The guard farthest to the left saw the movement in the tree and fired at Rolf hitting his left leg. Rolf's scream could be heard through Daein, as he fell on to the rough rocky dirt. Ike in a furious rage ran to the troop slashing clean through him. His allies didn't wait for a signal and took the offensive. Oscar and Boyd were the most furious so they attacked instantly. Oscar stabbed one guard, spun his lance around to meet another in the heart. Boyd struck down the two guards adjacent to The General. Ike still furious cut down two more soldiers. The guards were finished off before the others could even attack. Only Leinders still stood.

Rolf was lying on the hard rocky ground unconscious. He was being healed by Mist. He was comig to and could see the battlegound drenched in blood. Ike knew he had to get out with Rolf nearly dead in the back of the battlefield. " I'll see you again, Leinders," Ike yelled has he and his new comrades fled to the forest behind.


	15. Division of Powers

Chapter note: Hey this is going to be a little more passive but it will explain stuff.

. This is probably a long awaited chapter so have fun. Chapter 15 Division of powers **Crimea- Outer Gates** Crimea's guard watched as Ike's forces emerged from the forest. Ike walked quickly towards the guard and saw Michiah on the front line. " Michiah!" Ike yelled seeing his friend standing there waiting for his return. " Ike Bastian wishes to see you in the war room," Michiah spoke skipping the friendly introduction. Ike saw that Michiah seemed upset and passed by seeing all his other friends, and finally made his way to the war room. " Bastian, you wanted to see me?" Ike questioned as he saw maps everywhere. " Yes is Soren here with you," Bastian asked. Soren came out from behind Ike and answered curtly, "Yes, how does the army fair." "Well that what I wanted to talk about, see we sent our army to attack at Beginion's border but suddenly we are losing and are being pushed into Beginion. If you didn't see some of the Crimeaen guard outside that's because their fighting their." Ike jumped in, " then let us go, the Greil Mercenaries, and we can bring along the reformed Dawn Brigade." " Well Ike that's the problem, if we send you guys we will be wide open for attack," Bastian stated. " So you suggest we stay and let the army fight," Soren questioned seeming joyful the conference was ending this way. " Well, yes," Bastain stated closing the conference. **Daien Keep** Everyone lined the halls awaiting the General's return from the battle field. The soldiers saluted him as he made his way toward them. " General its good to see you back and healthy," the soldiers cheered. " Troops pack up your weapons, we're going to Goldoa," The General stated firmly. " General Leinders, may I ask why?" A soldier spoke up. " That will be our key to join our brothers and attack Galia," He told the curious soldier. **Goldoa- King's Castle** _Two months before attack on Keep_ A Goldoa soldier met King Kurthnaga in his chambers, " Sire, Daien troops are hear to speak to you." " I wish to speak with their leader, send him to me," Kurthnaga told his soldier. The general walked into the extravagant room. There were pictures of the warriors who defeated the goddess and much more. The general approached the King and spoke in a loud voice, " In light of recent events and the treaty we made, I, no Daien asks you to become part of this war." "Who do you wish me to attack," Kurthnaga questioned, " I should say though I will attack no laquz." " We will use your land as a base to attack Gallia and are sending troops by plane at this moment. We wish you to attack at the Daien- Beginion border and drive the troops further into Beginion therefore cutting off Crimea's only reinforcements." " This will be done," Kurthnaga spoke. **Beginion- War Room** The member's of the council all sat and waited on the arrival of Empress Sanaki. She arrived angrier than ever. " The army is falling to Goldoa dragons," She yelled, " What do we do about this senator." " Empress, please calm down, we are sending the aerial force to bomb the area," Senator Daniel spoke. " What! Are you crazy we will kill all of our troops." " Empress we have no choice," " I will not let my entire army fall. I will go to the battle, so in turn if you bomb the area you will also be killing your Empress, treason," Sanaki said preparing a transport plane with several troops boarding it. " Ahh, no sense in reasoning I guess," The senators grumbled. **Gallia- Castle** Skrimir sat at his throne impatiently waiting for the report. A cat warrior rushed in panting as he began to read, " We have fought of dozens of troops coming from Goldoa, but more importantly have lost hundreds of our own troops. Ranulf has managed to sneak a few troops past the Daien defenses and is marching them to Goldoa castle .If he makes it he will send us a radio message to move in for an attack. He has chosen Lethe, Mordecai, Nailah, Voulg, and Kyza, to go with him. He has requested more troops to meet him near the castle and has left Lyre in charge of the forces." " So Ranulf has finally made his move, Haha," Skrimir laughed. Ending note: Next chapter will be a lot more actioney. Well thanks for reading and as always please review. 


	16. Dawn of War

**Ch 16. Dawn of War** The Crimea castle's halls echoed as Ike yelled out into them. There was no reply. "So everyone left," he said as he saw Soren approaching behind him. "Yes they have all gone of to fight in Beginion," Soren stated. "And they left us here to guard a empty castle," Ike said obviously frustrated. "So you want to go fight, is that right," Soren said even though he was extremely opposed to unnecessary violence, especially because he would be involved. "Well yeah," Ike stated curtly. "Well we better talk to Bastian about that," Soren said withdrawing his Nextel Blackberry from his cloak. He dialed the number 227-8466 and after loudly ringing 4 times a voice came over through the phone, "You have reached Bastian, I'm kinda in the middle of battle though." Soren totally ignoring Bastian replied, "We are going help in the fight." Soren shutoff the phone before Bastian could reply and told Ike, "Lets go." **Beginion Battlefield** Haar and Bastian Bullets were flying as Haar flew high into the bullet filled sky. "Bastian, I don't see them," he said using his gold colored Razor to contact Bastian. "They have come," he replied putting the Blackberry on speaker. The bullets flew as Bastian swerved out of the way. One pistol bullet hit him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain. "Bastian what happened," Haar called out through the phone. "It's nothing just a scratch," he said as he cast fire on the soldier who shot him. Lucia and Elincia "How you holding up Princess," Lucia called out from the other side of battle. "I'm doing okay but Pegasus can't hold up much longer," Elincia replied. Lucia had no time to reply as she cut down another troop. "We have to get to the soldier with the rocket launcher," Lucia called out. Elincia immediately took to the sky. She dodged the rapid assault of bullets as she charged down towards the soldier they called Donavon. He shot a rocket into the air which Elincia barely avoided. She flew towards him, with Amiti in hand. He began to become frightened as she came down on him. He retrieved the rifle from its holster and shot, though he had little accuracy. She thrust the blade into his chest causing him to collapse. "Well done princess, I wonder how Bastian and Haar are going?" "They received word that Ike was coming did they not," Elicia asked. "Yeah, I wonder if Ike arrived yet?" Lucia closed the conversation. Suddenly several dozen more troops flanked them from the left and right. "Looks like we aren't done yet," Lucia called out to Elincia. "Yeah I guess your right," she replied as she thrust the blade into a soldiers head. Bastian and Haar "I see Ike," Haar yelled out to Bastian. "He's here, its about time," Bastian declared. Ike Mercenaries "I can see the Manial Cathedral just over the mountains," Ike told Soren as he drew his blade, "That means the battlefield is just ahead." As the passed over the mountains they laid eyes on the bloody horror below. They were just outside the Beginion border towns like Bastian had said. They were losing not only the battle but troops as well. Daien troops and even Goldoa dragons dominated the battlefield as you could see only red. (Not blood but uniforms) Bullets shot up into even the border mountains. "Let's go," were the only words Ike said. Geoffrey and Renning  The troops were riding circles around the two paladins on their three army cars. Without a word Geoffrey dashed off and stuck his Silver lance through the head of one of the drivers. The soldier on the turret of the car proceeded to fire on Geoffrey. He reared back and the bullets missed. The soldier started to reload, but without a driver the car hit a tree and exploded. Renning had already dashed off and killed the two people in the opposite car. The car crashed into another and both were set on fire, thanks to the exploding engine. "Geoffrey, you holding up?" Renning shouted. "Yeah that's all of them and I hear Ike's on the way." "I hear Daien is sending in their limited air force, but we could take it probably." "I hope so," Geoffrey said in a pessimistic tone. Suddenly as if on cue several planes fly over head seeming to be ready to attack. All of Crimea's main force met in one location and said, "This is going to be fun." End note: kinda short but actiony and plot developing. Next chapter will have some Greil mercenaries in it. Also some Gallia. Hope you enjoyed this chap. 


End file.
